customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Zexal
Zexal is a powerful force appearing in stories written by JackieFuChan616. History Origins Long ago, a pure hearted ancient being on an unknown planet was able to find the Timeline's Orichalcos Shard and used it to tap into the Orichalcos Realm. He used the realm to give himself a great power dubbed Zexal by the population due to it being their word for "creation". This being was able to use this power to give his Timeline properity, and brought an end to all conflicts that plagued the universe. As he grew old however, the being feared for the safety of his people and worried what they would do without him. Therefore, on his deathbed, the being called forth his two sons Matanui and Makutra. He explained his predicament and offered the power to both of his sons and they accepted. The being then cast the power into the two of them, with him dying shortly afterwards. Unfortunately, the polar opposite personalities of the brothers put a strain on the power. Matanui was pure of heart and wanted to use the power to protect all their father had created, while Makutra wished to use the power to rule over them instead. This caused the power to permanently schism into two halves, Light Zexal and Dark Zexal. Matanui was able to put a stop to his brother's evil and sealed him away. However at some point, Makutra rose up once again nearly destroying everything, forcing Matanui to flee. With Makutra in hot pursuit, Matanui found a planet of beings with elemental powers and recruited them as part of a final stand against his brother that ultimately led Makutra and his army being completely destroyed. Matanui then decided to ascend to the afterlife as well, believing that with Makutra defeated his purpose was finished and left behind only his mask. He was however forced to return after a traitor known as Malum began a rebellion that nearly destroyed the survivors with his return being the sole reason for the survivors' victory. After Malum was defeated, Matanui realized that evil would forever plague the paradise that his father had created. As such, he led several noble warriors to a forbidden chamber in the Valley of the Mazes, and revealed that the Orichalcos Shard was kept here for safekeeping. Matanui used the shard to drain the Timeline of its power (which caused it to fracture into several alternate ones), and used that power to create a new dimension, a small part of which would be separate from time. The rest of it consisted of the Zexal Realm, a prison dimension for dropping corrupted souls, and the Zexal Dimension, a place where warriors gathered throughout time and dimensions would share their power to help take down the forces of evil. The small part left would be an area where a group of individuals could observe multiple timelines and send reinforcements through time to prevent widespread destruction. These beings became known as the Eternals, and were sealed there forever in the hope of bringing peace. Matanui was transformed into a godlike being and resided in the Zexal Dimension bestowing the Warriors with a small fraction of Zexal. These warriors became the first Zexal Warriors. Unknown to them at first, Matanui's actions led to Makutra being resurrected as a being with similar power but using the Dark Zexal Power instead. Matanui had no way to undo any of these changes, but he was able to seal Makutra away inside the Zexal Core, as a small sliver of dark energy that allowed the core to remain in check without destroying itself. Zexal then spent millennia establishing itself as a type of inter-dimensional police force, recruiting a single Hero from any devastated Timeline with the Eternals creating new Timelines by sending back Spirits of Heroes to create new Timelines where this destruction could be avoided and then recruiting them once they were considered ready to know the truth. Modern History At some point, the Eternals noticed the destruction caused by the Machine Empire in Timeline 527 and send a Spirit of a Hero back in Time, creating John Mercury Master and Timeline 673. Eventually, after Master was seemingly killed once his body was taken over by the Triad of Terror, his spirit ended up in a sort of limbo where he met some of the Zexal Eternals. They told him that it was time for him to begin his Zexal Trials since he has just learned what it was like to die. Over the next few months, he began to prove himself worthy of the blade's power. Close to the end of his trials, the Zexal Dimension was attacked by the Neo-Zexal cult who captured Master in the process and brought him to their dimension. There he was introduced to the crazy cult and their mysterious Neo-Zexal blades which allowed them to use either side of Zexal. He soon realized however that the cult was insane due to all its members suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder. Before choosing to get rid of them, he copied the mysterious Sphere Field Program to try and study it later. He eventually used one of their own blades to pierce the dimension, causing it and all its members to collapse into the void. He was however able to escape thanks to the Eternals reaching him. Afterwards, the Eternals declared that he has passed his trials due to his actions and gave him his Zexal Blade. They then allowed him to be sent back to his Timeline to assist Zeltrax in his fight against Malum. Timeline 673 Master arrived to assist Zeltrax and quickly used his new power to destroy Malum. He then made amends with Zeltrax with the two of them agreeing to use their combined powers to revive everyone who had been killed over the years so they could rebuild the Hero Factory, with Zeltrax agreeing to act as a Guardian for Master. Two months later, Master and Breez were sent on an assignment to quell a rebellion on a distant world. During the fight, Master was knocked down and dropped the Zexal Blade. Despite Masters warnings, Breez picked up the Blade, but due to not being worthy of its power, she was inflicted with a terrible paralyzing curse. Despite Master's efforts, he was unable to remove it until he extracted Breez's evil side and passed the curse onto it. Breez's good half was weakened severely by the procedure however, and so Master secretly arranged for her to be sent away to a rejuvenation clinic. However, the ship carrying her was lost in an asteroid field and to cover it up, Master sealed away her cursed dark side saying he was unable to cure her. Four months after Malum's defeat, Master spoke about the need for the Hero Factory to have several installations across the universe, created a Zexal Entity and bestowed it to the Hero Factory, and then departed for the Zexal Dimension, leaving the fate of Timeline 673 to everything he had created. To Be Continued... Timeline 673-A Coming Soon... Timeline 673-B Coming Soon... Main Forms Light Zexal More commonly known as simply Zexal. The users of this power are specially chosen by the Eternals to wield the power. From that point forward, they act as a type of Universal Policeman for their universe. It is forbidden for other users to help them as the travel would weaken other timelines. Depsite that, a single Zexal user is usually all that is required. The Rule of One can be broken if the situation demands it, but only in very rare occasions. The users can wield one of two forms of the blades. The first is the Zexal Blade, which is a long sword that has increased power but is heavy and not good for fast paced fighting. As such it is usually only wielded by Zexal users who desire this or are more built for larger weapons. The second is the Zexal Blaster Blade, which as its name suggests can be used as either a sword, or a makeshift blaster. This has made it a more popular choice amongst users The downside is that it is not as powerful as regular blades. Dark Zexal Dark Zexal is the opposite half of the Zexal spectrum. Unlike their counterparts, the Blades let anyone wield the power. Although they are small in numbers, it has been claimed that this allows the power of each blade to be between 10 to 60 times more powerful that a regular blade due to the power being spread out evenly amongst users. The users of this power usually oppose other Zexal beings, but generally just work to fulfill their own selfish goals. Dark Zexal users use one of two blad styles. The first is the Dark Zexal Blade, also known as the Dark Zexal Axe Blade. As its alternate name suggests, it bears heavy resemblance to an axe, and can be used like one while fighting. It can also be used as a blade to cut through anything like an energy blaster blade. It is the more common among Dark Zexal users, and nearly every seen user has one. The Second is the Zexal Blaster Blade. As its name suggest, it is styled mainly after a machine gun. It is slightly weaker than the Axe Blade but is much lighter and can be used for more precise aiming. The only seen user of this style was Zark: The Dark One. Other Forms Neo Zexal Neo Zexal was a cult of Zexal created by the psychotic being Grut Mahlina. Dissatisfied with both sides of Zexal, he was banished to another realm where he used a unique substance found there to modify his Zexal Blade so that it could accommodate either side of Zexal at any given time, but not both at the same time. The members of this cult were usually exiles that lacked a purpose or wanted power. A side effect of the blade was usually multiple personality disorder with two personalities controlling the user and random times. As such these individuals were extremely dangerous and unpredictable, and considered a threat by the main Zexal Cult. Despite this, they could never reach them as Neo Zexal users resided in their own separate dimension which leeched off the Zexal Realm for protection. The beings who used the power used Black Neo-Zexal Blades fashioned from the same material originally found by Mahlina. The Cult was ultimately destroyed by John Mercury Master after he was able to make their Dimension collapse into the void, taking all Neo Zexal users with it. Despite their limited role, Master stole a prototype for an unfinished program involving Zexal that would later become the Sphere Field Program that eventually saved all of reality. Ultra Zexal Ultra Zexal refers to the original form of Zexal before its schism. For millennia, many had attempted to merge the two powers back together, with all of them failing. But thanks to the Sphere Field Program, Master was able to pass both powers into his body using the sphere field as a conduit to make sure he wasn't destroyed, and the powers were merged together inside of his body, making him the sole user of Zexal. In this form, Master was transformed into a golden Warrior that would wield a golden Ultra Zexal Blade. This power was strong enough to face the ultimate form of End whom previously had been able to raise his power to infinite heights. The power is so great that it can only be contained in a single being. If it was ever shared with anyone else, the schism would happen all over again. Trivia * Zexal was named after the similar Power in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but other than that it bears little resemblance to it. * The idea of Zexal being a multi-timeline inter-dimensional police force was inspired by the Green Lantern Corps, and as such Zexal Blades exhibit similar powers as the Power Rings wielded by Green Lanterns * Originally there were only two Zexal Sides, but Neo Zexal and Ultra Zexal were added to explore the idea of both but only one, and both combined. * The Six Zexal Blades are taken from the 2006 Bionicle Inika sets which were the first Bionicle Sets ever owned by JackieFuChan616 * Originally, there was supposed to be multiple Zexal Dimenions for each Timeline, even though that wasn't logicical, JackieFuChan616 didn't want multiple Timeline versions of his characters interacting. Eventually after seeing Rick and Morty however, JackieFuChan616 realized it could work. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Alternate Universes Category:Elemental Force Category:Unique Weapons Category:In Development